Dirty Dinner
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Prompt: Fingering under a table, anywhere where it's crowded with people talking to them eg. fancy dinner, cafeteria, home with the parents, diner.


Well, it was official. Will Shuester and Sue Sylvester were getting married.

Crazy, right? Everyone else thought so too. But both of them were nuts, and it got them off. Naturally, the Glee club and Cheerios squad were all invited to the wedding. The happily married Carl and Emma joined too, which showed closure for Will's relationship with her. Everyone was pretty damn happy.

Well, except Quinn Fabray. I mean, she was happy, but she was getting kind of pissed off at Noah Puckerman. He was trying to stroke her breasts in front of all these nice people at the reception! Thankfully, they were sitting at a table with Finn, Rachel, and Jesse. Finn was too busy aweing at the fact that Shuester married Sue, and Rachel and Jesse were too busy pretending they weren't totally in love with each other.

"Puckerman!" she hissed angry, stomping his foot with a high heeled shoe.

"Chill babe," he muttered. "I'm joking."

She glared at him with anger. "This. Is. An. Important. Event. You will not act like an ass here. It's disrespectful to Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester."

Puck shruged, and put his arm around Quinn, as she sighed irritably. The bride and groom were ordering that food be served to the guests now. Well, Sue ordered them. Will just smiled and nodded. There were delicious cakes and treats. This was odd for Sue, but Quinn noticed her glare at Santana as she reached for a cupcake. It made Quinn giggle. She was glad she quit the Cheerios.

She bit into a cupcake as conversation started at her table. "So, Quinn, how are you and Noah?" Rachel asked poliltely, "I know he's quite a good kisser," she said, glancing at Jesse.

"Yes, he is..." she said absentmindly, focused on eating. Puck, annoyed by this, decides to kiss her on the mouth while it's full of frosting. Even the bickering duo are shocked by this. Finn shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Quinn is even surprised. She gaps at Puck, mouth wide open. "Thanks for the frosting," he remarks.

She punches him in the arm and continues to her food. He puts his arm around her, chatting with Finn about football strategies, while Jesse discreetly feeds Rachel a strawberry.

It's during her third pastry that it starts. Puck had taken his arm from around her, and for a long time, it had stayed on her leg, which she had ignored until now. Puck was slipping himself under her dress. She squeaked with pleasure and surprise. The entire table and people in the vicninity were looking at a red faced Quinn Fabray. Unfortunately for her, Puck had a lot of experience with fingering, so he was very very good at pleasing a woman.

"Oh God..." she moaned, as Puck rubbed her clit faster, while Rachel stared at her in extreme confusion. "OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

Quinn was burning up, panting, "Um, I um, I bit into a bad spot. I think it had mold on it." she lied, very badly. The trio sitting across from her stared, especially Finn. He knew those noises she had made personally.

Puck didn't stop rubbing her, and she tried so hard not to moan. She bit her lip as Puck grabbed a spoon with his free hand. He ate a bit of cake while he made his girlfriend the horniest person in the room. The chatter had started once more, along it was not forgotten what had just happened. Finn kept glancing at Quinn.

"Quinn, why don't you tell Rachel about the duet you want to sing at sectionals?" Puck smirks, fully aware she can't talk as well with his hand in her pants.

Rachel beams at Quinn as she waits to hear about what might help them win at sectionals once more.

Quinn shudders with pleasure as Puck brings his fingers inside her, though her panties are still on. "Puck..." she murmurs. Rachel gives her a confused look which she does not notice in her ecstacy. "Oh, um, Rachel, yea, I thought I...I could sing Ch-chasing Cars with PUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she screams these last words, as she orgasms right there at the table. Everyone in the room hears this.

"Fabray! Do not scream out your hound boyfriend's name at my wedding," Coach Sylvester yells from across the room. Mr. Shue only laughs, thinking maybe the students are playing a game.

Quinn is so mortified she lays her head face foward on the table. Puck decides to rest for a few minutes...


End file.
